


Rumors

by cosmic_uwus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Medium Burn, Minor Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Some angst, Voltron, but its mentioned, consent kink, depends how i feel, idk more tags to come, klance, only consent because consent is sexy, theres other relationships but theyre background so, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_uwus/pseuds/cosmic_uwus
Summary: Lance sat down at one of the long tables in the lecture hall. It was 9:30 am and he regretted choosing that as a time for a lecture-heavy class. Really what made him think ‘oh yeah astrophysics at 9:30 in the fucking morning is a great idea?’ He plopped into one of the thankfully cushioned seats and watched the door waiting for a familiar face, two familiar faces to be exact.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a Klance fic for a while and I'm super excited about it. I hope you enjoy it :)

Lance sat down at one of the long tables in the lecture hall. It was 9:30 am and he regretted choosing that as a time for a lecture-heavy class. Really what made him think  _ ‘oh yeah astrophysics at 9:30 in the fucking morning is a great idea _ ?’ He plopped into one of the thankfully cushioned seats and watched the door waiting for a familiar face, two familiar faces to be exact. Not long into his search, a man with an impressive build and a small girl with big round glasses and messy bed head walked in and saw Lance waving his arms around. 

“Pidge, Hunk! Over here!” he called out, suddenly energetic. Pidge returned his invitation with a look that basically said, ‘ _ be quiet or I’ll punch you.’  _ He read her loud and clear. Lance sat back down and settled for greeting them quieter when they got to the table which was something they both obviously appreciated by the looks on their faces. 

“Thanks for announcing our entrance Lance now we have around 50 people looking at us wondering who on earth is exciting enough to be shouted about at 9 in the morning,” Pidge said, plopping down in the seat next to him, a chill in her voice. 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to do it Pidge,” Hunk defended. “He was just excited, right Lance?” he asked, sitting down on the other side of him. 

“Yes Hunk, thank you for not being  _ rude, _ ” Lance replied, side-eyeing the small girl who stuck her tongue out at him in return. After a few seconds, they started to laugh amongst themselves and Lance sighed, leaning back into his chair. “Remind me again why we are taking astrophysics so early in the morning? I need rest to keep looking pretty like this.” Pidge rolled her eyes in response. 

“Because Takashi Shirogane teaches this class,” she returned matter-of-factly. “He is one of the youngest people to have gone to space, next to my brother of course, and is renowned for his research on quintessence and space travel. Hunk could practically see the dots over Lance's head mixed with his expression of disinterest. and he sighed. “He was voted hottest professor in a poll last semester.” Lance perked up. 

“Now that is something I can get behind,” he winked, suddenly very interested in the upcoming lectures. 

“Easy tiger,” Pidge warned, “He’s spoken for.” 

“How do you know  _ that _ ?” the brunette asked, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Because he’s friends with Matt and my dad. They all went on that space excursion together so they got really close, like, he saved their lives, close. He actually has a husband, Adam and they’re very happy together,” she informed him. Lance huffed. Sure he could live a little ambiguously but he wasn’t a home wrecker.

“I guess that’s that then,” Lance sighed. “What a shame.” Eventually, a tall woman, with silver hair that resembled starlight came in, followed by a smaller girl with long blonde ponytails. “Alright smarty pants,” Lance began, elbowing his friend much to her distaste. “Who’s that?” 

“Not a chance lover boy. That’s Allura, as in Altea tech, as in way out of your league.” Lance frowned and gripped his shirt at his chest.

“Your words, they wound me!” he cried out, face contorted in hurt. 

“Pidge I think he could have a shot. He’s pretty good looking,” Hunk butted in, defending his friend. 

“At least I have you Hunk,” Lance sighed, to which Pidge rolled her eyes, “and you know what, I’m going to go talk to her,” he continued, standing up.

“Alright everyone, take your seats,” the professor announced, set up and writing his name on the large chalkboard. Lance deflated back in his seat while Pidge snickered and Hunk patted his back. Later then… Getting a good look at him, Lance could see why the professor got voted for what he did. His hair was a striking gray for his age and he was muscularly built, with wide firm shoulders complimented by his black not all the way buttoned up shirt, his lower half accented by tight jeans. Yum. This Adam guy was real,  _ real  _ lucky. 

“My name is Takashi Shirogane, but you guys can call me Shiro, I’ll be your professor for intro to Astrophysics. Now I know you’re all not excited about such an early class, trust me if I had it my way it would later in the day too.” The class chuckled and he smiled. Lance managed to stay tuned in for a good 3 minutes more before he was finding himself focusing on a man sneaking into the room, edging himself in against the way. Now that guy was eye candy. Lance could do without the mullet but somehow the guy made it work. He was at least as tall as Lance, maybe, just  _ maybe  _ he was a little taller. His eyes were a soft almond shape and his body was slender but muscular, the embodiment of feminine while remaining totally masculine. His ogling only stopped when Shiro said something. 

“Keith how nice of you to join us, take a seat, yeah?” he said, eyebrow raised and a smile that said he wasn’t asking he was telling. 

“Sorry, Shiro,” the man, apparently named Keith apologized and sat down in the nearest empty seat. The professor nodded and continued his lecture, completely delved into what he talking about. Lance looked back at Keith and Keith happened to look at Lance and their eyes locked. The brown-haired man’s heart pounded in his chest and he gave Keith a small wave and mouthed a ‘hello,’ which was returned with an awkward expression of realization that he may have been staring and a prompt look away. Lance blinked and looked back to the front. 

* * *

The class ended a little early since it was the first day of class and Lance could not have been more relieved as they were corraled into the hall. It was like Pidge could read his mind, so before he could even say anything, she made him promise he would stick through the class at least until the next drop date. Lance grunted and agreed, rubbing his eyes until someone was shoved into him. Instinctually, he apologized looking behind him and saw Keith. Keith mumbled an apology while trying to push through before Lance managed to stop him. 

“Hey!” he called out, grabbing his elbow. Before he could continue, Keith interrupted him.

“Look man I’m sorry I bumped into you I’ll be more careful next time,” he said, eyes on the floor. 

“Wha- no, your name is Keith right?” Said man looked up at Lance and nodded. 

“Uh, yeah, why?” he asked, searching Lance’s face for a hint as to why he could possibly want to talk to him. 

“You came into class late.”

“So?”

“You caught my attention.” Keith’s cheeks flushed bright pink and Lance couldn’t help but grin. “Me and my friends are going to get some coffee at a cafe, would you like to join us?”

“No- er uh I would, but I have a thing, that I have to do, but maybe some other time, okay bye,” Keith rambled until he finally turned on his heel and walked away, his face rivaling a fire truck. Lance deflated and turned back to a snickering Pidge and an empathetic Hunk. 

“Maybe he had another class to go to?” Hunk offered, patting Lance’s back. 

“Or maybe he’s just not into you,” Pidge added, blowing a bubble with her bubble gum. Lance gave her a side glance and rested his head on Hunk’s shoulder pitifully. 

“Let’s just go get coffee.”


	2. Chapter 2

The cafe was a small but popular spot just off campus for college kids to relax comfortably and procrastinate the work they pretend they’re going there to do. The rustic wooden interior and the way couches and plush chairs were strewn about made it feel warm and relaxed while the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted around like a soft caress to the cheek. 

Lance inhaled deeply, his shoulders relaxing after the ordeal.

“Still upset buddy?” Hunk asked, sipping on his tea. Pidge rolled her eyes.

“I don’t understand what has you feeling all blue, you don’t even know this guy,” she interjected, typing away at her laptop, occasionally taking a drink from her hot chocolate.

“And I don’t understand why you don’t drink an adult beverage but here you are, drinking warm chocolate milk.” Pidge gave Lance the middle finger, not bothering to look up at him. 

“You two are like children,” Hunk sighed, rubbing his temples. 

“Hunk be sympathetic to meeee Pidge is being mean and I think I fell in love with him.” Lance pouted and snuggled into Hunk’s chest, fishing for some kind of consolement considering he wasn’t getting any from Pidge, not that he was expecting it. Hunk gave in and pet his head with a sigh. 

“Maybe you just need to talk to him more? Maybe he’s just shy?” he offered. Lance hummed in thought. 

“I don’t know man, he seemed really close to the Professor…” Almost like summoning by name, the aforementioned duo came into the shop, laughing about something. Lance ducked down and Hunk blushed. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” he whisper-yelled as to not draw attention. 

“Nowhere I haven’t been before big guy,” Lance whispered back which made Hunk malfunction in the brain. 

“TMI guys!” Pidge groaned covering her face. “Gross.”

“It’s not that gross…” Hunk murmured, embarrassed and steaming at the ears.

“SHHHH!” Lance hushed, peeking over trying to read the duo’s lips. He watched Shirogane ruffle Keith’s hair and Lance puffed his cheeks with jealously. “That’s so wrong… even if the man is an adonis,” he grumbled, slouching in his chair. 

“Hey man don’t worry about it. You’ll find someone else at the party tonight,” Hunk offered in hopes of lightening Lance’s mood, which worked mostly but Lance was still admittedly a bit deflated. Lance had experienced “love at first sight” (they probably weren’t but he was a hopeless romantic after all) before but he was sure it was never anything like this. It felt like he really could have a deep-rooted connection with this guy. Lance slumped into the plush seat and sighed, drinking his now luke-warm chai mocha.

* * *

  
  


The loud thumping from the frat house could be heard from down the block where Pidge (go to designated driver due to her major disinterest in drinking) managed to park her car. “Alright guys, you know the drill, get as hammered as you want but if you throw up in my car I will personally make whatever is left of your life a living hell.” She took off her glasses wiping off some mascara that managed to rub off onto the lens and put them back on. 

“Yes ma’am,” the two guys saluted in unison and Pidge rolled her eyes

“Let’s go losers.” Lance and Hunk chuckled at the comment and followed her to the already trashed front yard of the house. Pidge ended up finding her brother and ended up getting pulled away by him and a squad of his nerd friends. Hunk would have come with but noticed that Shay, a girl he’s had a crush on for a while, was in a corner with a couple of friends. He also didn’t want to ditch Lance. 

“Just go man,” Lance yelled over the music, following his friend’s puppy eyes. “You’ve been pining over her for the past two semesters and our occasional rendezvous are not gonna cut it.” Lance and Hunk had gotten into the not too often but welcome habit of occasionally “helping each other out” on those nights they were a little tipsy or honestly just a little horny. Lance usually(almost always) instigated them, but Hunk was honestly fine and happy with obliging. They never considered going beyond comfortable and friendly hook-ups and were happy with their  _ friends with benefits but mostly just friends _ label. 

“You sure man? I don’t wanna just ditch you…” Hunk said nervously but with obvious longing in his eyes. 

“ _ Very. _ I’d rather have you over there than following me around like a sad puppy. I saw James over there anyway so I'll just go hang out with him.” Hunk gave him a grateful nod and headed over, giving Shay an awkward side hug, both of them blushing. They so wanted each other.

Lance headed over to James where there was a series of drinking games. He took a seat next to him and took part in whatever it was that was happening. Slowly through the night, Lance managed to get absolutely shitfaced, but beforehand, got to kiss a hot girl and guy during a game of spin the bottle, so the whole day wasn’t at a complete loss. Eventually, Hunk and Pidge were ready to head home but Lance wasn’t quite ready and managed to enlist Kinkade in driving him home since their apartment wasn’t that far from the frat and sorority houses. His two friends eventually said their goodbyes after a bit of trying to get Lance to just come home to no avail. 

Lance managed to get himself from shitfaced to absolute black-out hammered. James and Kinkade made the decision it was best to just take Lance home since he was drifting in and out of consciousness despite his awful attempt at telling them he was fine. It took the two of them to hoist the dead weight into the back of James’s car. While they drove to the trio’s home, Lance began to mumble to himself in his hardly conscious state. “Keith Kogane you broke my hearrrttt,” he whined, leaning his head against the window. 

“How’s that buddy?” James asked, trying not to laugh while Ryan snickered. 

“I just wan’ed to talk to’em, but noooo hesh screwing the professor.” 

“...Uh, which professor Lance.” 

“Shiroganneee. And liek I, can’t even blame him, he’s soooo hawt.” Ryan and James looked at each other for a moment, unsure if they can really believe any of it. 

“Are you sure about that Lance?” James asked, almost too blown away. 

“Mmmm yeah. Were all over each other at the cafe today.” The pair decided to leave it at that since they were already at the apartment and Lance had already passed out. They called Hunk out and he easily picked Lance up bridal style and carried him upstairs and to bed, waving the couple off. Lance could not prepare for the shit storm that would be coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you next chapter <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N at the end but sorry for the long wait

When Lance woke up again, it was at around 12 pm with the most wicked hangover he’d had; potentially even ever, and if it wasn’t, it was a real runner up. He was lucky that one: it was Saturday since for some reason classes started again on a Friday, and two: someone had the mind to close the blinds because he thinks that the amount of sunlight at this time of day would have just flat out killed him. He sat up slowly and easy and looked over to his nightstand, finding a large glass of water and a granola bar from Hunk. Lance could have died water looked so good. He drank it as though he’d been stranded in the Sahara desert for days and had finally encountered an oasis within the sandy wasteland. Glass empty and his chin dripping, he sighed and set it down, blessing the higher-ups for gifting him a roommate like Hunk while wiping away the stray water. Opening the granola bar, Lance settled back into bed and decided to scroll through his phone while nibbling on the snack here and there. He decided that after texting Pidge and Hunk back in their group chat that he was in fact still alive, to check Instagram and scope out the damage from the night before. He couldn’t remember a thing to save his life other than some stuff earlier on in the night, so as long as the trend played along with his memories, he was safe. He was tagged in a couple of pictures but nothing crazy was going on in them to make him think he’d have to change schools and his name and move to some European country to raise goats. Once he was satisfied that nothing was out of the ordinary and that he could walk without puking, he rolled out of bed and headed straight for the showers, shower crate and clean clothes in tow. 

After his much-needed post-shower routine, he finally felt like he could eat and have it not make him feel like he was on a boat in the middle of the pacific ocean. He opted for a small cafe that had his favorite selection of quiche and a mocha chai that made him melt. This one was a little more of the way than the one he frequented with his friends, but the atmosphere and the small coziness of it were charming and the people who worked there were so nice he couldn’t just  _ stop _ coming back, especially after they treated him to free hot cocoa when he happened upon the place on accident when he got caught in a nasty rainstorm without an umbrella or raincoat. They graciously allowed him to stay until after closing until Hunk could pick him up in his car. 

Lance wrote a note of the whiteboard the trio bought for the room so they could leave each other messages while the others were out. 

_ Went out~ be back later  _

_ <3 Lance _

He placed the marker back in the cup and headed out after making sure that he had his wallet and house keys on him. He always made sure to double-check after he was ripped a new asshole by Pidge after she received the 10th phonecall in two weeks from Lance who needed rescuing after locking himself outside of the house. Once assured that he was set, he headed out into the early afternoon chill of fall and made his way to his favorite hole-in-the-wall location. 

* * *

The walk, while too bright for Lance’s current taste, was still pleasant, feeling refreshed despite the crusty and hungover dryness his body felt. His nose knew he was there before his eyes were able to see the small corner building. It always had the strong fragrance of freshly ground beans one that made the inside all the more welcoming. 

The cafe was a small building, longer than that it was wide, with a long counter and selection of flavorings and teas along the back of the wall. There was a display case a part of it that held a mouth-watering array of pastries and quiches that always made Lance’s mouth water. The seating area was comfily cramped with love seats and tables, thrown around like it was a teenager’s basement their mom let them make into a hangout zone for them and their friends and Lance loved that about it. The chairs were all vintage and mismatched and thrifted, perfectly unmatched with equally unmatched coffee tables with years of water rings stained into the various kinds of wood. Lance immediately felt his fatigue begin to melt away. The room was comfortably warm and it was his little heaven. The barista noticed him and gave him a warm smile and welcomed him over. 

“Hey, Lance!” She said excitedly. “Long time no see where have you been?” Lance rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, realizing that it may have been longer than he’d had realized.

“Haha yeah sorry about that, I guess I’ve just been busy,” he admitted guiltily. 

“No worries!” she beamed, “The usual?” She already began reaching for one of the extra-large ceramic mugs. 

“You’re an angel, thanks Romelle.” The barista giggled and continued on making the drink she knew Lance would sell a kidney to get his hands on if it came down to it since he had mentioned on more than one occasion. Lance took up one of his favorite spots by the window where the sun shined in and made him feel like a lazy cat. Romelle bustling around behind the counter, warming up a poppy seed muffin that Lance didn’t even have to say he wanted because she already knew. The barista was a very spunky blonde that was the one that rescued him on that rainy day and of course, Lance had to shoot his shot with her, she was cute after all, and was promptly turned down as 1. She was a lesbian, and 2. She was dating someone to which Lance responded with finger guns and “oh nice.” From then on she became just a really cool person that he enjoyed talking to and ended up finding out that she gave really good advice. 

“All righty Lance!” Romelle called out, breaking Lance away from his thoughts.

“Thanks, doll~” Lance winked and took his mocha chai to which Romelle giggled and winked back, before getting back to business. Lance was about ¾ done with his muffin, halfway done with his drink, and balls deep into Buzzfeed quizzes before he was jolted out of his thoughts. 

“Triple shot espresso for Keith!” He heard a voice call out. Lance looked around and before he could think it was just a coincidence, there he was. Keith was wearing ripped black skinny jeans that looked way too good on him, and an oversized red sweater that was just as flattering somehow, Lance stared for just a little too long before he was noticed and Keith was in front of him.

“H-hey it’s Lance right?” Lance’s jaw opened and closed for a moment while he looked for the proper words to respond with but ended up with a very smooth,

“O-Oh uh yeah hey, hi.” He smacked himself mentally. Keith smiled a bit and chuckled,

“I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I was really rude to you when you were just being nice and that wasn’t cool. I was having a bad day and ended up taking it out on you…” Keith picked at the bottom of his sweater nervously, his tone suggesting he wasn’t used to doing this. Once Lance’s brain was in the now and he was functioning again he was able to come back to himself.

“Oh! That? Don’t worry about it, it was fine. It’s my bad for being so upfront, I know I can come across as a bit much sometimes,” he admitted, with a nervous chuckle. “Wanna sit with me?” Keith relaxed and nodded with a small grin. 

“Sure.”

Lance made room on the small couch and Keith sat crosslegged on his side. Lance was happy but couldn’t help but feel some guilt, however, he couldn’t pinpoint why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey alll!  
So sorry for the wait and for the length and I know I said this last time but I'm really going to be updating more...  
The quarantine has given me quite a bit of time on my hands and writing is a nice escape from other at-home hobbies since I don't do it like many other things like art.   
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I cross my heart that this time I will be back soon with another chapter because well, quite frankly, there's nothing better to do.
> 
> With that said I hope you guys are all staying safe and healthy and washing your hands and taking social distancing seriously. 
> 
> I'll see you guys soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance figured he probably was the shade of a tomato at this point and he could imagine that Keith was having fun with this considering the obvious “trying not to laugh” look on his face.

“YOUR BROTHER??” Lance and Keith were still in the cafe. They had gotten to talking and Lance being Lance, he was able to get Keith to open up pretty easily and before he knew it, he was spilling his whole life story and it didn’t take long for him to start complaining about his smarter and more successful older brother whose class he was forced to take in hopes that his whatever will rub off on him. 

“Wait wait wait,” Lance rubbed his temples to get past the shock. “Professor Shirogane is your  _ brother _ ?”

“Yeah, unfortunately… Don’t get me wrong I love him and all but it’s hard when he’s all, big science astronaut guy and I’m well,  _ not _ ,” Lance saw the scarred over hurt on his face, years of feeling less significant scabbing over but the dull pain never really leaving. He could understand. His older sister Veronica made the same kind of impact with her drive and good grades that Lance just never really felt the need for. “You seem really surprised though,” Keith chuckled, bringing Lance out of his thoughts. 

“Oh well uh- you guys have two different last names and you don’t really look alike…”

“I’m adopted, they chose to keep my last name to honor my parents. They died in a fire when I was 2 and they figured since I won’t remember them, I might as well keep the name. Before Lance could even apologize or give condolences, Keith raised his hand. “Don’t. It’s fine. As I said, I don’t remember them, and my parents gave me a good life. They loved me and cheered me on, even if I was never as exceptional as Takashi.” 

Lance closed his mouth and sat back in his seat. He thinks he might be in deep with this guy… He chuckles and rubbed the back of his neck with a blush. 

“I’m embarrassed to admit it but when I saw you guys interacting I thought you were like, I don’t know, doing stuff…” Lance’s face grew hotter with every word, unsure why he was even telling Keith this. He looked up to meet Keith’s eyes and was met with a deadpan stare. 

“You thought that Shiro and I were fucking?” Keith raised an eyebrow and Lance winced.

“Y-yeah a little…”

“He’s married.”

“I know! I don’t know I thought it could be like a ‘hey give me an A’ kind of thing??” It sounded stupid the second that it came out of Lance’s mouth. Lance knew that, and looking at Keith’s face, he knew that Keith knew that too. Keith was Keith and he didn’t really look like the “Oh teacher I’ll do anything for an A~” kind of guy. He seemed more like an “I don’t give a fuck what grade I get just as long as we stay out of each other’s way” kind of guy, which wasn’t too far off from the truth. 

“Ew.” 

Lance figured he probably was the shade of a tomato at this point and he could imagine that Keith was having fun with this considering the obvious “trying not to laugh” look on his face.    
“Sorry…” Lance apologized and deflated into the worn seat. Well, at least this meant he was single. Oh.  _ Oh _ . “So then… are you uh- seeing anyone?” Keith raised his eyebrow again, making Lance shift awkwardly, the scrutiny he was feeling was up to par to his mother when she finds out about one of the stupid things he’s done. “Oh, wait, was that weird? Out of line? Fuck-” He buried his face in his hands wishing he was never cursed with the ability of speech because god that would make this whole situation disappear and that would be magical at the moment. Keith finally broke and started to laugh, the scene in front of him making him feel way too much pity to just leave alone. 

“Lance oh my god. You’re  _ fine _ . The whole Takashi thing threw me off but honestly, it’s hilarious, especially since you seemed to be so distraught about it~” Keith leaned back into the seat relaxed and arms crossed casually. “And no, I’m currently single.” Lance perked up, face leaving the safety of his hands to see if he could maybe even salvage this. 

“Yo-you are?” Lance’s heart thrummed in his chest, hope starting to reignite. 

Keith kept it cool, examining his nails and the chipped paint he keeps forgetting to fix. “Yep.”

Lance bites his lip. “Can I- can I take you out sometime?”

“Aren’t we already out?” Lance swallowed and fumbled over what to say next because what the hell who is this smooth? Lance normally is but that must have puked it out when he got sick in the shower. 

“Well I mean yeah but like I mean  _ out-” _

“Lance, are you trying to ask me out on a  _ date _ ?” Keith faked a surprised expression of which Lance was too nervous to pick up on. 

“Is that okay?” Keith couldn’t help but laugh at the whole display. He’d heard about Lance around the campus and about how he was a real charmer for guys and girls alike, so to see him in such a state has to be something of a rare sight. Keith couldn’t help but grin at the idea that  _ he _ made Lance nervous. Keith stood up and picked up his bag and began to walk out, getting a bit of an admittedly sadistic kick out of the way Lance deflated a little. 

“I’m busy with classes and my job all week so how about next Saturday?” It took Lance a moment for the gears in his brain to make sense of the moment before the lightbulb went off in his brain. 

“Wait so is that a yes?” Keith grinned threw his bag over his shoulder. 

“Pick me up in front of the library at 6, that’s when I get off.” He turned around after saluting with a wink. “See ya in class lover boy~”

* * *

  
  


Lance, of course, the moment he got home, had to tell the first person he saw which ended up being Pidge who was not excited since she was mid-build of her robotics project. After Lance’s long-winded (and a little embellished to make himself sound smoother) story, Pidge rolled her eyes and took off the magnifying goggles that gave her a headache when she even had to think about anything that wasn’t what she was doing. 

“Lance, I’m happy that you’re happy but you’re always quick to claim someone to be your soulmate or as “the one” and then two days later hunk is going to the grocery store to buy you the big bins of Neopolitan ice cream and extra plush tissues.” Lance huffed in response and crossed his arms. 

“I’ll admit that I have big feelings and I let them run rampant sometimes but I feel really good about this one. I think he might be special.” Pidge sighed and leaned back into the sofa where Lance was now seated next to her. 

“I trust you, Lance, I just don’t like to see you hurting…”

“Aww you do feel things, Pidgeon,” Lance teased, moving in for a hug. Pidge let him hug her while her arms went limply to her sides. 

“Yeah, and if you tell anyone I’ll hold your facemasks hostage.” Lance gasped in response and pulled back, face contorted with offense. 

“That’s evil.  _ You’re  _ evil.”

“Yep and don’t forget it.”

Lance of course excitedly told Hunk about the date to which he responded more enthusiastically and with less threatening of his beauty products. They celebrated with some pizza bagels and video games until Lance realized he had a class in the morning and it was now somehow 2 am. He bid his friends goodnight and went to start his nightly routine, a smile never able to really leave his face.


	5. UPDATE

Hi guys!!  
I know it has been a bit and I apologize but I've come to the realization that I think the reason it has been so hard for me to continue writing this fic is that it feels as though it should have been a one-shot, so, for now, I'm going to be leaving the chapter up and once I finish up the whole story I'll be deleting them and posting the full thing. 

I've put a lot of thought into this and I think it will give me more motivation and a better train of thought to have the whole story in one thing plus I know for me at least it feels better to have one big story rather than itty bitty chapters...

Anyways I hope you all are well during everything going on and please feel free to message me or comment on what you think about this or if you have any suggestions for me

<3 Cosmic

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos and comment on things you do or don't like. I love constructive criticism and can use it
> 
> also if anyone is interested abeta reader would be super helpful for editing. It would mean a great deal to me and would help a lot. It also means a preview of things to come ;)
> 
> I'm hoping to stay on a biweekly Monday schedule so i'll see you guys then  
<3


End file.
